The present invention relates to an absorbent layer, its production process and to a covering obtained with the aid of the said layer.
French Patent Application EN 88 00495 (U.S. application Ser. No. 300,649) describes and claims an absorbent layer, which is characterized in that it comprises a binder and a charge constituted by chips formed from at least one film able to absorb electromagnetic radiation.
When it is a question of absorbing radiation in the microwave range, each chip is constituted by a stack of alternately magnetically amorphous and electrically insulating films. Preferably, the amorphous magnetic material is a ferromagnetic material with a high magnetic permeability.
The magnetic films can be between 100 and 1000 nm thick. The insulating films can be between 1 and 200 nm thick.